College Spies
by greenpowergrl
Summary: Ally prepares for a boring time in college, before she becomes a spy and deals with the annoying Austin and terrific Trish (I do not own A & A)
1. Prologue

**Hey there! Plz enjoy this story.**

**I do not own A & A, only this story plot.**

**Ally POV**

I feel like my life is fake. I was popular and head cheerleader with everyone adoring me, but everyone was so fake. They just wanted to be my friend because I'm rich. I despise them.

My life at home felt fake too, everyone is just too cheerful, and there aren't any fights. I just want drama. Something bringing me out of this boring place.

Today is the first day of college, and I am hoping to start afresh, without anyone knowing how I'm rich. I will try to act as if I'm normal, so I can actually make real friends without my richness.

No one does know I'm rich, since I'm from New York and the college is in Miami. The only thing is that I don't want to be a lawyer. That's what my dad's making me do. The same college has an amazing music program, and I wanted to join that but my dad said that music doesn't bring me anywhere.

Well anyways, I better get going to the college, I don't want to be late for orientations! Yea, I hate being late, it goes against my system.

**Time skip, now she is at the orientations**

"Welcome everyone", said the director of the college. "Today you will get your schedules by standing in the lines over there, and then you can meet your professors. At 1:00 come back to this room so we can assign roommates for the dorms".

I stand in the line closest to me. When I grab my schedule, I look through my classes.

Schedule :

9:00-10:00am: Philosophy- Room 105- Mr. Billson

10:05-10:55am: History- Room 98- Ms. Lington

11:00am-12:00pm: Political science- Room 91- Ms. Donings

12:05-12:55pm: English & Debate- Room 84- Mr. Houton

1:00-2:15pm: Lunch (you can go anywhere on college grounds)

2:20-3:00pm: Ethics- Room 101- Ms. Kingly

It's not that bad I guess. I just wish that I could get at least one music class. Oh well, at least I have my keyboard so I can write songs in my dorm. Yea. I love writing songs, it's my passion.

I go and meet my professors, who seemed cool overall, except professor Houton, who should have been called professor Shouton, because that is how he talked. Anyways, it became one and I went back to the main hall.

"OK students, it is time to pair up roommates", the director said. "There will be some rules that I will mention at the end of this list. Now for the roommates, once I mention you and your roommate's name, go to professor Lington over here to get your dorm number.

First, we'll do females. Lily & Mary, Kira & Cassidy, Brooke & Tilly, Mellissa & Gertrude, Trish & Ally….". When I hear my name I go to Ms. Lington where I am met by a Latina girl who must be Trish. She looked nice. "Hi", she says to me. "Hi", I say back. Then we smile at each other, and I had a feeling that we would become best friends before long.

"Now Ally and Trish, you are one of the lucky people, as you will be in dorm 26", Ms. Lington said. Wait why are we lucky? I guess we'll find out when we get to our dorms.

The director interrupted my thoughts. "Now each dorm is decorated differently, and don't complain if you don't like the design of your dorm. You may have parties in the dorms, but you have to have your professor and roommate's permission and absolutely no alcohol in the parties. The rest of the rules are in the handbook. If you disobey any of the rules, you will be seriously punished. Have a great day. You can do anything you want now, but remember to take a handbook as you leave. Thank you", he said finally finishing.

Well college, here I come.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's not long. Just so you guys know, this isn't only going to be about college. Plz Review! If I get 2-3, I'll continue. Thanks and see you next time!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hello! I've decided to continue the story. I'm sorry but the next update will be in about 1-2 weeks, because i have so many tests now. I mean it's seriously ridiculous, after all who has 8 tests/projects in a week? anyways, see you guys later!**


	3. Apartments and Rude people

**Hello! I know I said it would take some time to update but I don't have anything tomorrow so I had free time (Yay!) **

**Previously on College Spies:**

"OK students, it is time to pair up roommates", the director said. "There will be some rules that I will mention at the end of this list. Now for the roommates, once I mention you and your roommate's name, go to professor Lington over here to get your dorm number.

First, we'll do females. Lily & Mary, Kira & Cassidy, Brooke & Tilly, Mellissa & Gertrude, Trish & Ally….". When I hear my name I go to Ms. Lington where I am met by a Latina girl who must be Trish. She looked nice. "Hi", she says to me. "Hi", I say back. Then we smile at each other, and I had a feeling that we would become best friends before long. "Now Ally and Trish, you are one of the lucky people, as you will be in dorm 26", Ms. Lington said. Wait why are we lucky? I guess we'll find out when we get to our dorms.

The director interrupted my thoughts. "Now each dorm is decorated differently, and don't complain if you don't like the design of your dorm. You may have parties in the dorms, but you have to have your professor and roommate's permission and absolutely no alcohol in the parties. The rest of the rules are in the handbook. If you disobey any of the rules, you will be seriously punished. Have a great day. You can do anything you want now, but remember to take a handbook as you leave. Thank you", he said finally finishing. Well college, here I come.

**Ally's POV**

"Ally, now that we are roommates, do you want to get to know each other now or something", Trish asked. We are walking to the dorms right now, so that we can put our luggage away.

I don't know why but they made the dorms a good 7 minute walk away. It wouldn't be that bad in normal circumstances, but carrying 3 big suitcases sort of makes things harder.

"Sure Trish, that's a good idea. We should walk around the campus to know where everything is.", I replied. "Hey, there are the dorms"!

There are 20 dorm buildings, and each one has 10 apartments. Each floor has 2 apartments. We have the third building, which is great because it's closer to everything. We go to the 3rd floor, where our apartment is.

"Whoa", we both say when we open the door. The apartment was huge not to mention beautiful it's like they already know what I like and judging by the look on Trish's face what she likes. The living room, which is where you are when you open the front door is black and white, with a splash of red. Black leather sofas, zebra print rug, white tables, red lamps, a giant flat screen T.V.

The kitchen wasn't that amazing, but it was still cool. The bedrooms where the best thing there though. One was very colorful, with a lot of animal prints. The bed was huge, and the blanket was a pink cheetah print. The walls were colorful and there was a huge walk in closet. The vanity mirror was covered with a feather boa. By the look on Trish's face, I would say that this is her dream room.

The other room was my dream room. The walls were red and had little black music notes. One of the walls are black, and It has posters on bands from different times: the rock n roll 50's, disco 70's, moderns, and more. It said Music in white and red paint. The bed was also huge, with a piano like blanket. I LOVE it. It is so creepy. How did she know what we like? Oh well, I'm not complaining I'm just so happy!

Me and Trish put our stuff away, then went out the door, me wearing a floral dress with a brown belt, and Trish wearing a leopard print shirt and black pants. We walk around the campus, marveling at everything they have. They even have a mall! Now I see why this is an expensive college. I got to know Trish more, and she is awesome! She's also lucky, because her parents let her do what she wants to do, which is to become a fashion designer. I have a feeling that we are best friends now.

Trish and I were walking to a coffee shop, talking about school and stuff, when suddenly someone crashes in to me. "Hey", I say. "Watch where you're going". "You watch where you're going dumbo", the blond guy replied. Rude much? I hate him already and I don't even know his name. "My name's Austin moon and I'm not the rude one here", he says. Darn my thinking out loudness. I just walk past, ignoring him with Trish walking behind me, telling me how rude he was. I just hope that I never see him again.

**Done! Sorry there is no action yet, this is just a filler chapter, so either the next chapter or the one after has the action beginning. Thanks for reading so far! Please Review. Oh, and thanks Faith, AdorkableLia, and R5AusllyFan for the reviews. Oh and everyone, that wasn't the special thing about the apartment, in a later chapter you'll find out what it is.**


	4. NOTE!

**wow. That's all I can say. I lost my computer for 2 months! 2 months! That's crazy. I'm soooooooo sorry everyone who has been kept waiting for my stories. But I'm even sorrier to say that i will not continue these stories. I'm very sorry but i sort of lost heart of this story after 2 months. I realized that I preferred writing different types of stories. I'm terribly sorry once again. If anybody wants to continue these stories, you can always leave a message. I will only let you take this story if i give permission to the person**.


End file.
